ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Duck's Eye View transcript
[All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music In Background] Buster: We’re lucky we’re not confessin’ '' ''our show's now back in session '' ''I’ve always learned my lesson Babs: I'm having lots of fun Plucky: I'm filled with elation, I'm back on television Shirley: for the next incarnation, I'm not calling up a nun Professor Daffy: welcome back to ACME Looniversity for another school year Buster: there's a test Babs: no more rest Plucky: I'm not living in fear Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons gang members: we’re tiny, we’re toony, we’re all a little looney, it's All-New Tiny Toon Adventures and we’re number 1 Buster and Babs: now the show has begun...... Prologue: Buster and Babs’s introduction Buster: “Hiya, toonsters, I’m Buster Bunny,” Babs: “And I’m Babs Bunny.” Buster and Babs: “No relations.” Buster: "Welcome to this wonderful episode of All-New Tiny Toons, where we have good stuff ahead of us." Babs: "Now here's a cartoon episode about the time Plucky wished to go to some place where he never existed." Episode Title: A Duck's Eye View Scene 1: ACME Looniversity It's a beautiful spring time morning and the scene moves right over to Plucky getting his things from his locker in the ACME Looniversity hallways. Plucky: "I sure hope these jokes and pranks can work out perfectly." Plucky stuffs his blue whoopie cushion, snake in a jar and joy buzzer in his brown paper bag and heads right on over to Professor Elmer's classroom. Professor Elmer's classroom Professor Elmer: "Good mowning, fewwow students." All ACME Looniversity Students: "Good morning, Professor Elmer." Professor Elmer: "Now today, cwass, we'we having show and teww, now who'd wike to go fiwst?" Buster raises his right hand. Professor Elmer: "Yes, Bustew?" Buster: "I do." Buster goes right up to the front of the entire classroom to show his show and tell: a green glow in the dark yo-yo. Buster: "This is a green yo-yo I got at the ACME Dollar Store, it glows in the dark when you turn the lights out, observe and watch." Buster turns out the lights and the green glow in the dark yo-yo begins glowing bright green. Hamton: "Wow, Buster, that's fascinating." Professor Elmer: "Danks fow shawing wid evewybody, Bustew, and might I say, a gwow in de dawk yo-yo is so vewy you, now who's next?" Plucky goes right up to the front of the entire classroom to show his show and tell: a ventriloquist dummy he made of himself: Plucky Junior. Plucky: "This is my ventriloquist dummy, Plucky Junior, tell the entire class how you're doing, Plucky Junior." Plucky/Plucky Junior: "Well, Plucky, I'm doing super good, in fact, I've been working extra hard on my study programs." Professor Elmer: "Vewy good, Pwucky, weww done." Looniversity Lunch Bell RInging Gogo: "Lunchtime, students, cuckoo, cuckoo." Professor Elmer: "And dewe goes de wunch beww fow wunch, evewybody." All of the ACME Looniversity students head on down to the ACME Looniversity School cafeteria lunchroom. Plucky is spying on somebody who can shake hands with his joy buzzer, 'til he sees Fowlmouth. Plucky: "Hey, Fowlmouth, how's it going?" Plucky shakes Fowlmouth's right hand. Fowlmouth: "Pretty good, Plucky, things are going-" Zap Fowlmouth: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Fowlmouth: "This had better not be some other dadgum joke and prank in here!" Plucky: "I'm terribly sorry, I thought you were either Elmyra or Montana Max for instance." Plucky is later walking around and he places his blue whoopie whoopie cushion on Calamity's seat and Calamity sits right down on it and it deflates, but it doesn't stink up the entire place. Cushion Farting Sounds Calamity: "How'd that get here?" Plucky: "Hey, Buster, care for some carrot chips?" Buster: "Why sure, Plucky, I'd really love some carrot chips." Buster opens the jar, but instead of carrot chips a long blue rubber snake jumps right out and Buster gets startled. Buster: "Yikes! a blue snake!" Babs: "Real hilarious, Plucky, you and your crazy jokes and pranks." Shirley: "This time, it's gone like, too far." Fifi: "You reely deed eet zis time, Plucky." Hamton: "It's for your own good." Plucky: "Well, I guess my jokes and pranks didn't turn out so good after all, I guess I'm just not meant to be here any longer, I'm leaving ACME Acres and getting outta this picture for good." Plucky makes his leave and heads right out the ACME Looniversity door. Buster: "Wait, Plucky, don't go away, we need you for the next show." Closes Buster: (praying to the guardian angels) "Oh please help Plucky, he's mine and Hamton's best friend for life." Fifi: (praying to the guardian angels) "Somezing ees ze matter weeth Plucky, save heem." Babs: (praying to the guardian angels) "Don't let anything terrible happen to Plucky." Hamton: (praying to the guardian angels) "Now listen, about Plucky-" Hamton: (praying to the guardian angels) "Please take good care of him, I'm begging you A Bit otherwise All-New Tiny Toons is cancelled and I need to work on some other cartoon animated show!" Hamton: Wildly Cut back to Plucky outside the ACME Looniversity building. Plucky: "Well, here goes nothing." Plucky's Guardian Angel/Toby: "Is there a problem here?" Plucky: "Well, I'm Plucky Duck, and who are you by the way?" Plucky's Guardian Angel/Toby: "I'm Toby, your guardian angel, I'm here to solve your problems, tell me your problem, Plucky." Plucky: "Well it's just that, I wish I could be someplace where I never exist." Toby: "Well, Plucky, your wish is about to come true." The universe in which Plucky never existed Toby; "Welcome, Plucky, to the universe where you never existed." Plucky: "Oh wow, I'm seeing everything around here, but wait, what happened to ACME Acres Park?" Toby: "Montana Max tore it down to make it into Montyville Park 'cause you never existed." Plucky: "Wait, (he looks around and sees Buster as a depressed street performer) that looks like my best friend for life, Buster over there." Toby: "Let's go see what's going on." Plucky and Toby walk around to see Buster showing his customers: Katrina the Dancing Circus Cat. Buster: "Step right up, everybody, put your hands together for Katrina the Dancing Circus Cat." [Music In Background Plucky: "Hey, Buster ol' pal, how's it going?" Buster: "Thanks a lot, buddy, that was 1 of my final customers and you just scared him off." Plucky: "But, Buster, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just-" Buster: "Move it or lose it." Plucky and Toby walk away from Buster and over to the next location spot. Plucky: "I don't get it, Buster was acting like he didn't recognize me." Toby: "Yeah right, 'cause that was the Buster from the no Plucky universe." Dance Music In Background Plucky: "Hey, do I hear tap dance music? is that Rodney and the Off Beats?" Plucky and Toby walk around to see Rodney and the Off Beats as tap dancers. Tap Dance Music Director: "Okay, step left and right, back and forth, there we go." Plucky: "Wait just 1 minute, you guys are rock and roll performers, not tap dancers." Kick! Plucky: "Ow, that smarts." Tap Dance Music Director: "Hey, little green duck, get outta the way right before you get kicked, and besides, shouldn't you be on some number 3 special or something?" Plucky: "A number 3 special? where?" Tap Dance Music Director: "Over there small fry." Plucky turns around and sees the building of Lord Quagmire's Barbecued Duck Legs and Wings. Plucky: "Lord Quagmire's Barbecued Duck Legs and Duck Wings?!?" Plucky and Toby walk around closer to the building. Plucky: "Oh my word, I don't believe this." Toby: "Oh dear." Plucky: "I'm beginning to feel terrible inside." Toby: "Hey, Plucky, aren't those your good friends, Li'l Sneezer and Sweetie on television?" Plucky: "I'm too terrified to look." Plucky turns over to see Li'l Sneezer and Sweetie on Scream Factor. Plucky: "Li'l Sneezer and Sweetie on Scream Factor?" Li'l Sneezer: "It's the sewer slime monster!" Sweetie: "Let's get outta here!" Li'l Sneezer and Sweetie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Plucky: "How can the Warner Brothers animation company live for themselves? I can't watch this show, poor Li'l Sneezer and Sweetie, this is a terrible nightmare." Toby: "Well, Plucky, there's something that might disturbingly shock you." Now on to Plucky and Toby looking at ACME Looniversity which is now Club Square. Toby: "Yep, Acme Looniversity, you really wanted to see how it turned out, right?" Plucky: "Yes, of course I did." Plucky and Toby walk around over to Professor Elmer/Beatnik Elmer who's selling tickets. Plucky: "Professor Elmer, please tell me I know you, please tell me this is still ACME Looniversity." Beatnik Elmer: "ACME Woonivewsity? can't you wead, wittwe gween duck? dis is Cwub Squawe." Plucky is deeply disturbed and shocked just as they go inside. Plucky sees Professor Daffy as a cage-dancing raver. Plucky: "Professor Daffy?" Plucky sees Professor Bugs as a bar tender. Plucky: "Professor Bugs? what have I done? this is a terrible nightmare." Toby: "Now do you believe that you never existed yet?" Plucky: "Well, yeah, but I'm beginning to feel a few sweat drops." Yakko: "Well, this evening sure is going pretty dull." Wakko: "Yeah right, we're going broke." Bartender Bugs: "Leave dis place at once." Yakko and Wakko are now kicked out. Calamity walks in with empty water bottles in a box. Calamity: "Montana Max, we're all outta bottled water, do you know where I could find some more?" Montana Max: "Then fill them up with TAP WATER!" Calamity: "But I-" Crash! Plucky: "Montana Max, not only that you ruined ACME Looniversity, you also ruined All-New Tiny Toons!" Montana Max: "I have just the thing to get you outta here." Montana Max: Fingers Plucky: "Wait just 1 minute." Bouncer Hamton: "Hey, what are you doing? who goes there?" Plucky: "Hamton, you're so big and gigantic!" Bouncer Hamton grabs both Plucky and Toby. Plucky: "Can we speak about thiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssss?!?" Plucky and Toby are now tossed out. Toby: "Well, things are pretty worse than I thought it would be." Plucky: "I'm pretty sure my good friends are worried about me, I wish that everything was back to the way it was before." Toby: "Okay, Plucky, you got it." Zap! Everything in ACME Acres is back to the way it was before. Plucky: "Hey, ACME Acres Park and ACME Looniversity, they're back, everything's back to the way it was before." Toby: "Well, Plucky, I'm very thrilled to agree with your wish good luck with your entire life." Plucky: "Okay, I will."es, Toby disappears in a jiffy. Plucky: (looking at the ACME Looniversity building) "Well, here goes nothing." Plucky enters the ACME Looniversity building and sees his good friends standing there. Buster: "Hey look, there's Plucky." Babs: "He's back again." Plucky: "Look, you guys, I'm terribly sorry about playing jokes and pranks on all of you, but from now on, I promise I'll never do any of that stuff again." Hamton: "Well, Plucky, now that you're back in ACME Acres with all of us, we're all here to forgive you for the mistakes you made." Plucky: "What joy and excitement this is turning out to be." Fade to a black screen........ Voice Cast Members credits John Kassir as Buster Bunny (voice) Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny (voice) Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice) Jeff Bergman as Professor Elmer/Beatnik Elmer and Bar Tender Bugs (voices) Billy West as Hamton Pig (voice) Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) Kath Soucie as Ffi La Fume and Li'l Sneezer (voices) Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo and Calamity Coyote (voices) Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth and Yakko Warner (voices) Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner (voice) jim Cummings as Bouncer Hamton (voice) Maurice LaMarche as Toby (voice) Category:All-New Tiny Toon Adventures season 1 episode scripts